


Like real people do

by Bokutoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoya/pseuds/Bokutoya
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa love eachother.Oikawa comes home early from a business trip and they spend some quality time together.(The smut is not detailed at all and this is more focused on their relationship. )
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	Like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider listening to Like real people do by Hoizer while reading this.

A briefcase fell to the ground as the front door was slammed closed. The brunette was panting heavily as his hair and clothes dripped with water from the rain outside. Iwaizumi stood up from his spot on the sofa and looked in the direction of the door with a surprised expression on his face. "Tooru?" He called out as he recognized the soaking wet man in his doorway. "You're soaking wet. Get in here." He quickly walked over to the other and took his arm to lead him to the bathroom to get him dry. "Sorry Iwa-chan. I know I wasn't supposed to be home for another week, but I missed you and they said I could go home early." Oiakwa tried to explain himself. "So you ran here in a downpour? I would have been fine." Iwaizumi began to dry his hair with the towel that had been hanging from the rack. "Whatever. I'm just glad you're home safe. I missed you." There was a smile on the usually stern face as he leaned in to kiss the others forehead. Oikawa relaxed with a sigh, shoulders sagging as he leaned into the touch. Oikawa's job had him traveling often and never let him be home for long. The trips were grueling, long, and lonely with every second he spent away from Iwaizumi feeling like a lifetime. He hoped things would settle down soon so he could spend more time with his husband. He knew the other said he didn't mind, but Tooru could tell how lonely even Iwaizumi felt with the brunettes absence. 

After Oikawa was dried and in some comfortable clothes Iwaizumi ushered him to the kitchen to get a hot meal into him, spending that time catching up. Oikawa watched quietly, heart soaring as he watched the other cook. No matter what they had gone through Iwaizumi was always there, the rock he needed to support him and make him strong. The brunette never liked to admit he was a weak person, refused and fought the notion all through highschool until he realized the truth. The truth was that he was weak. He was not as strong as he thought he was and he was oh so very flawed. Oikawa was vain and refused to come to terms with the thought until college when he was separated from Iwaizumi for a solid month. He had learned that the only reason he felt so strong was because he always had his best friend by his side to give him strength, silent and sturdy. He could cry at the thought now. His world had nearly crumbled down the whole month as he spiraled into the depths of his self deprecating mind. He was only pulled out by Iwaizumi when he returned from his trip. It had taken them time to get over that lapse in the brunettes mental health and in that time Iwaizumi had been the one to make sure nothing happened to cause the other to fall back into that pit. They had grown impossibly close then. 

There was a time when Oikawa had to be the rock though, had to be the steady support to Iwaizumi that he had been to Oikawa. Iwaizumi had been denied his advancement to a top university to continue his nursing degree and it sent him into a pit of self loathing. That week was a hard one full of tears and silent promises that things would get better. Iwaizumi was brilliant and his studies would show for it. Oikawa had been there for every step of the way to keep Iwa from falling too far into a depression. He eventually got into a university not too far away from their college to continue his advanced studies and graduated with a nursing degree. Things got easier after that. 

Oikawa sighed fondly at the memories even if they were painful. "Iwa-chan is so sweet." He said with a smile as he watched the other cook their food. "And Shittykawa is annoying." His tone was soft, holding no venom as he turned to give his husband a kiss. "I love you." He said to sooth out the insult that had become more of a term of endearment between the two. Tooru felt his face melt into an incredibly soft expression as he kissed his lover back. "I love you too." They spent a few moments just staring at each other with gentle and open expressions. The timer went off and the moment was interrupted. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead before leaving to finish preparing their meals. Once he finished the bowls of miso soup he set one in front of the other and moved to sit beside him. "Eat up or you'll catch a cold." The brunette only chuckled before eating his soup quietly. He hummed at the taste and continued to eat without any interruptions. 

The pair cleaned up and settled into their bed together, giggling and laughing like children. Oikawa settled in first and reached both arms out to Hajime, a silent question. Who was he to deny Oikawa anyway? Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the other before pulling his face away from his chest to press gentle kisses over his face. One to his forehead another on each cheek. He placed the last one to his lips and let the kiss linger sweetly. "You're my sun." He said softly, adoration flowing through him as he spoke. "And you're my moon." Oikawa replied. They kissed for a little longer before they both tucked under the covers. "Hey Iwa-chan?" He received a content hum in reply. "I need you." Iwaizumi took the hint and sat up while moving so he could place an arm on the other side of his husband to hover over him. "You sure?" Oikawa nodded in reply and then they were kissing again. 

Large hands ran up milky skin while thumbs circled on the soft texture. Oikawa always had been incredibly soft even without lotion to aid his skin. His hands exploded the expanse of his flesh and feeling each inch of his chest. He lifted the shirt and pulled it off the other, gentle as he leaned down and connected their lips. They kissed slowly, no rush to speed things up. Oikawa moved his hands to feel the others waist as his thin fingers felt up his sides to remove his shirt as well. They had to disconnect their lips for a moment to get the fabric off. Iwaizumi trailed his hands down to the others sweatpants and let his thumbs gently move over his hip bones, dipping lower as he caressed the others body. A small gasp sounded from the brunette at the attention to his hips. "Iwa-chan." Came the needy whine. The other hummed and leaned down to kiss down from his chest to his stomach, gentle with each touch as he removed Oikawa's sweatpants and continued his kisses down to his hip bone. He moved his face away so he could pull his own sleep pants off. Once they were both unclothed he connected their lips again and kissed him sweetly, he swiped his tongue against his bottom lip and felt Oikawa open his mouth to let him in. The kiss was soft and sweet, no heat behind their languid tongues as they held onto one another. Iwaizumi moved away to catch his breath and looked into the others eyes with such a soft fondness that Oikawa began to tear up just looking at him. "I love you Tooru." He said lovingly. "I love you too, Hajime." He replied and moved his hand to open the side drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out the bottle of lube and handed it to Hajime. The cap was opened and a decent amount was spread out onto the shortest fingers as he warmed it between the digits. He lowered a hand to Oikawa's lower half and pressed one into his hole slowly, taking his time as he moved to kiiss him again. 

They spent a good amount of time warming up and getting the taller stretched enough. The brunette was panting and gasping at each little movement of Iwaizumi's fingers until the other pulled them out and grabbed the bottle again. "Ready?" He received a nod as an answer. A good amount of lube was spread into his hand as he took his member and slicked the length up thoroughly. Once finished he leaned over his husband again and guided his member to the others stretched hole. He was met with some resistance but kissed Oikawa through the stretch. His hand moved away as he pushed in further and moved his arms to hug Oikawa. Iwaizumi brought their bodies close together as he lifted the other slightly to hug him close to his chest. Once he was pushed all the way in he brought them both back down to the bed and kissed the brunettes face sweetly. He then leaned his head to his chest to listen to his heart beating. When given the okay he began a steady rhythm. Oikawa was a mess of soft gasps and shuttering pants as Iwaizumi moved his arms from around the others slim body to his hips. He didn't pick up much speed but Oikawa was still a writhing mess below the shorter. 

Their lips were connected again as they both climaxed, moaning into one another's mouths and whispering their love for one another. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time before Iwaizumi stood to get a rag to clean them up. Once finished with the clean up they cuddled together, Hajime laying on Oikawa's chest as he ran his fingers through wavy brown locks. The other had his face pressed into short hair, both content with their hearts full of adoration and love as they fell asleep peacefully, finally with one another again in the comfort of their home.


End file.
